The present invention relates to mechanic's tools and, more particularly, to a tool for remotely operating a vehicle's ignition, such as operating a vehicle ignition key functions from within a hood area of the vehicle.
When working on vehicles, it is often necessary to have a helper turn the ignition key to crank or bump the engine over to check for cranking issues, firing issues or diagnostic tests. An assistant, however, is not always available. Even if available, an assistant may not perform effectively.
Conventional push button tools which hook up to the starter solenoid or relay can be difficult to use, as access may be confined and it can be difficult to trace what wires to hook these devices up to. Moreover, these conventional devices also don't turn off the engine. Other conventional devices that can be used to remotely start an engine use air pressure to operate. They need air pressure and hosing can be problematic to coil and uncoil. These units require significant storage space and take longer to access air hose, longer to hook up the air hose and longer to attach the tool to the vehicle and make it operate. For vehicles that require the key to be pushed in, these conventional devices do not have a provision for such pressing in of the key prior to turning.
As can be seen, there is a need for a remote ignition turning device that can turn a vehicle's ignition on and off with a simple to use and quick to set up device.